


all we need is somebody to lean on

by brdfrdzen



Series: minwoochan moments [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, am i ever gonna use this tag section correctly, just highschoolies bein highschoolies, they a dance team!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: minho worries about chan; chan tries to humour minho.





	all we need is somebody to lean on

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what to name this. i was listening to lean on by majour lazer on repeat so it ended up becoming the title name lmfao 
> 
> and uh main dancers unite!!! _*dab*_

It’s on the right side of chilly as Minho steps out of the school’s auditorium; not freezing cold, but not humid warm. The autumn season has barely begun. It’s only been a few weeks into the new school year as well, but to him, it feels like five months have gone by. Between taking AP classes, attending drama club, and nonstop dance practice, it seems like there’s no time at all. If he drops the extra classes, he would have more free time, but then he wouldn’t get into the university he’s aiming for. Honestly, it’s a catch-twenty-two situation for him. He’s learned to deal with it though.

He stuffs one of his hands into the pocket of his school uniform’s sweater as he fixes the strap to his backpack correctly on his shoulder with his other hand. He’s walking to the entrance of the school building to wait for his friends to be released from their last class of the day. He himself just finished activities in drama club. He usually gets done with his classes earlier than any of his friends do, so he waits for them to exit the building so they can walk home from school together.

When he makes it off of the school premises, he leans onto a tall Oak tree that sits right outside the entrance and pulls his phone out of his pants’ pocket. He looks back up a while later and doesn’t know how long it’s been when two of his six friends finally show up. “Oh, Channie-hyung! Eunbi! Over here!” He shouts, waving his hands to catch their attention.

When the two students spot him, they immediately make their way over to where he stands. The taller of the duo throws himself on Minho as soon they meet, causing the latter to laugh.

Minho grunts as soon as said boy latches himself onto him. He barely manages to keep himself on his feet as he holds the elder boy. “Jeez, Chan-hyung,” he groans, “why are you so heavy?”

The boy pouts. “Don’t you mean ‘Why am I so weak?’” He retorts and wraps an arm around Minho’s neck.

“No, I think he meant what he said,” the girl in front of them says, and laughs again when Chan gawks at her.

He stretches his leg out toward her to poke her with his shoe. “Fuck you too, Princess!”

She childishly sticks her tongue out at Chan while Minho rolls his eyes.

“Will Chan-hyung and Eunbi ever stop insulting each other? The world may never know!” He exclaims in a mock news-reporter voice. “Where’s Yugyeom, Bin, Hyuk, and Changmin?” He asks, realizing the rest of his friends are not with the duo.

Eunbi takes a lollipop out of her backpack and unwraps it. She sticks it into her mouth and drops the wrapper into her bag. “They got detention!” She reveals and laughs. “They’re always scheming up stuff and pulling pranks and then wonder why they’re in detention. Since freshman year and they’re _still_ at it.”

The now made trio begin to leave the front of the entrance to the school and walk home.

“I hope they practice the choreography for our upcoming dance competition while they’re in there,” Chan says and lets out an irritated sigh.

Minho frowns. “Hey, don’t be like that now. Have they ever failed us?”

Chan gives him a pointed look. “It’s not _if_ , Minho, it’s _when_. Yes, there are replacements, but they’re four of the best dancers in our group. We can’t afford to lose this season - especially since it’s my last year here.”

The brown haired girl skips ahead in front of the two boys and beings to walk backward to face them. “Why are you being so pessimistic all of a sudden? That’s not like you, Mr. _I’m-Never-Going-To-Leave-You-Behind_.”

The curly black haired boy flushes and pouts.

“Plus didn’t you hurt your ankle earlier?” She asks, making all three of them look down at his feet.

“ _What!?_ ” Minho shrieks, stopping Chan from walking so he can look at him properly.

Chan looks confused for a moment before his expression changes into a face of remembrance. “Oh, yeah,” he mumbles sheepishly. “I accidentally fell down the stairs when I was bringing up boxes from the school’s basement.”

Minho narrows his eyes at the elder boy as his lips form into a straight line. “How do you _accidentally_ fall down the stairs, you big clumsy idiot!?” He shouts.

“Well, it wasn’t on purpose!” Chan shouts back as Eunbi begins laughing at the two’s bickering. He raises up his leg and moves his ankle around in circles. “See? Completely fine!”

The younger boy sighs. “Did it hurt?” He asks, looking at Chan’s ankle with a worried expression.

“When I fell from heaven?” The curly haired boy wittily responds.

Eunbi, already a foot ahead of them, chokes on her lollipop as she falls to the ground in immediate laughter.

Minho stares at Chan in silence for a minimum of five seconds with a look of _utter disgust_ apparent on his face before sarcastically replying. “No, when you broke through the Earth’s crust and ascended from hell.”

Chan’s grin turns into an ‘O’ shape while he’s stunned quiet by the response.

Eunbi, on the other hand, completely loses her shit as her laugh gets louder and begins wheezing. She’s holding one hand on her stomach as her other is hitting the concrete ground.

The brunet haired boy reaches out to kick Chan on the side of his leg as he says, “I will personally decapitate the head of your dick if you ever say that to me again.”

Chan raises up both of his hands in defense as he hops away from the foot of Minho and near Eunbi. “Lesson learned! Lesson learned!” He pleads and takes off running when the younger slips off his shoe to throw at him.

“Ifucking thought so!” Minho yells as he chases after Chan.

“Get him, Minho!” Eunbi shouts through laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> minho: did it hurt  
> chan: when i fell from heaven  
> minho:  
> minho: no  
> minho: when you broke through the earth's crust and ascended from hell
> 
> [original tweet](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/966701894801469441)


End file.
